Metamorphosis
by ink obsessed
Summary: Ginny is hopelessly and invisibly in love with Harry. Across Hogwarts, Draco has found himself strangely lustful of a certain female Weasley … and thru an interesting display of kinky magic, they of course discover their mutual attraction and much more
1. Chapter 1: Lust

A/N: Salut tout le monde! dorky smile It's me again; I know, all of you who have me on author alert are probably like, Good God what a psycho she's updated and started 2 new stories all in one week.  Oh well.  Enjoy it while the lull in my schoolwork lasts.

This is a very exciting, racy, and kinky romance for of course, my favourite ship, Draco/Ginny.  The idea struck me when I was reading some fic where Ginny was having this sex dream about Harry, and I was reading it freaking out because in real life Draco was all over her … anyway, the author wrote so you didn't know it was a dream, and I was really, like seriously freaking out at the story because she _couldn't_ have sex with Harry, she had to love Draco! So my mind came up with possible reasons why Harry would be secretly coming to her … and then I finished the chapter and it was a dream, and I felt stupid.  Anyway.  Totally unnecessary tangent, but during my frantic attempt to legitimize Harry coming on to Ginny, this idea was birthed.  And no, I'm not going to spoil it for you by telling you what on earth all this means. sticks out tongue

I'm going to stop now.  lol, y'all should now by now not even to read my author's notes, they're so unrelated.  Moving on!

angelic fire

Title: Metamorphosis

Summary:  Ginny is hopelessly and invisibly in love with Harry.  Across Hogwarts, Draco has discovered himself uncomfortably attracted to a certain female Weasley … and through an interesting display of kinky magic, they of course discover their mutual attraction and much, MUCH more.

Rating: R (just covering my back … don't sue me.  There'll probably be language, and lots of sex/sexual references)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  But more importantly, neither is Draco Malfoy. sobs frantically

Chapter 1: Lust 

He had been watching the door for almost fifteen minutes now.

He was vaguely aware of Parkinson clinging to his arm and babbling at his side.

_Where is she?  Class starts soon …_

His head was spinning with a pure, animal desire that drove him whenever he was near her … or could anticipate being near her.

His eyes stayed riveted to the door.

And of course, being Draco Malfoy, his efforts were never in vain.

He sucked in a sharp breath as her pale, slender fingers curved around the door jamb.  He watched, entranced as she sighed in frustration and leaned her curvaceous hip against the heavy iron door, pushing with all her might.  She stumbled gracefully inside, smoothing her flyaway locks of flame and collecting herself.

Viriginia Weasley.

His icy grey eyes followed her, devouring her every move as she moved liquidly to her table, her tattered robes clinging to her body and outlining every delicious sway of her hips.  He watched as she slid her perfect ass into the seat and dropped her books with a gentle thud onto the surface before her.  She turned to her friends, leaning over the table and twirling a single lock of carmine spice around her smallest finger, as was her custom.  Her hand-me-down robes hung off her chest and gave him a mouthwatering view of her lascivious breasts, heaving in sensuous laughter as she sent brilliant smiles to the people around her. 

The smiles reached her eyes, glowing with pure delight and uncorrupted beauty.  A single dimple formed itself in a girlishly beautiful way on her left cheek, basking in genuineness.  So many of the girls he knew were so false; smiling only when it was to their personal advantage.  He drank in the unadulterated splendor of her features, her elegant, high, fairy-dusted cheekbones.  Her full, luscious red lips.  Her sparkling emerald eyes.  Her pale, refined skin.  And her hair.  Her endless waves of auburn tresses, soft magnificence that had enveloped him in so many of his dreams.

Her entire body posture was so naïve, so exasperatingly innocent.  She had no idea the effect she had on him.

She shifted in her seat, crossing and recrossing her long, exquisite legs as her skirt rode up to reveal more creamy white skin.  The soft, clandestine freckles peeking out from under the edge made him wonder for the millionth time how far up they went.

She tossed her hair.

He couldn't stand it.  He was trapped behind a vision, a goddess, an unattainable siren.  She would never be his. 

And Draco Malfoy didn't like it when he couldn't get his way.

She felt his eyes on her and looked up in question, a gentle frown clouding her exotic features.  A low growl rumbled in his throat and he smirked at her before turning abruptly away, moving uncomfortably to relieve some of the familiar tightness in his trousers.  He pulled his robes around him, praying to every god he could think of that Pansy wouldn't notice.

He closed his eyes, running his hands through his perfectly mussed blonde hair.  A few pieces fell in front of his eyes and he sighed in annoyance.  That little vixen was really getting to him.

He needed her, and if he didn't get her soon, it was quite possible he might internally combust from the unrelieved sexual tension.  Even his whore, Pansy, couldn't help him – he'd picture Weasley at climax, hold her in his fantasized ecstasy, but the phantom Ginny was never enough.  He had an insatiable desire for her.

He would have her.  This lust was become dangerously inhibiting.

Draco forced himself to keep his eyes off of her during Potions.  After offering a superior sneer to his Head of House, he tilted back in his chair and let his mind wander, smiling in amusement as Parkinson furiously scribbled his notes for him.

His eyes flitted over to her.  _Just one look_ …

She threw her cascading curls over her shoulder again and furrowed her brow in concentration, studying the blackboard.  Writing evenly, she nibbled on the little indentation on her lower lip that he had studied so many times.  Draco was suddenly filled with an indescribable desire to rush over and devour that little dip on her perfect mouth, taste it, surround it, chew it.

He groaned again and tore his eyes away.  _The little Gryffindor tramp is really getting to you, mate_.

He shook his head furiously, in an attempt to shake such sacriligeous thoughts from his traitorous mind.  Nonsense.  It was pure lust.  Had been since the moment she had walked into the Great Hall the first day of school this year.

He closed his eyes at the blissful memory – the perfectly feminine and womanly figure striding with head held high through the hall, radiating confidence and ferocity, begging to be tamed and yet totally unaware of her new-found womanhood.  Her ignorance had begged him to shag her right there and then, and it had taken every ounce of his self control to refrain from doing just that.

That was four months ago.  Four long months of seeing her every day at meals and three times a week in Potions.  _Little whore_, he muttered to himself.  _I'm losing my touch_.

Stealing one last glance at her shapely figure hidden beneath the threadbare robes, he tuned back into Snape's lecture.

"… complicated potion with dangerous and potentially incredible results.  As my Advanced Potions students, you will all be required to not only brew the Polyjuice potion but also test it on your lab partner," Snape drawled in a bored tone.  "The ingredients and potion are highly classified and dangerous substances, and will ergo be kept under a series of _complex_ and _unbreakable_ locking charms in my _private_ office." The greasy professor sent a withering look to the Dream Team.  "Under _no_ circumstances will you be allowed to remove any such ingredients from this room." Draco smiled in delight at the degree of squirming going on at Potty, Weasel and Mudblood's table.

"Now, have any of you excuses for students actually _done_ the reading and have any inkling as to what the Polyjuice potion is?"

A lone hand shot up in the dingy dungeon.

Snape rolled his eyes.  "Anyone _besides_ Miss Granger?"

No one made a sound.

"Fine, Miss Granger, enlighten us," He snapped.

Unperturbed, Granger launched into a lengthy explanation.  "The Polyjuice potion is a very elaborate potion that must be brewed over the course of one month and dispensed with the exact measurements of ingredients and stirred _exactly_ the right way in order to gain the desired result.  If correctly brewed, the potion will allow the user to transform his or herself into the likeness of another person when they add a piece of that person's genetic material, usually a hair.  The effects last for exactly one hour, after which the user becomes his or herself again.  The ingredients include lacewing flies stewed 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, boomslang skin, and of course, a bit of who you want to turn into." Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably.  "The dose does only last for one hour, but it can be renewed indefinitley.  There's an excellent description in _Moste__ Potente Potions, _by …"

Granger drew a sharp breath and caught herself just in time.

Draco let a small chuckle escape him, giving his housemates permission to break into uproarious laughter.

Snape raised an oily eyebrow.  "Hmm, appears there is a downside to being a know it all, eh Miss Granger?  20 points from Gryffindor for going into the Restricted Section of the library, and detention tonight."

The Slytherins hooted and cackled at this, but were immediately silenced by their Head of House.

"Apart from knowing more than she should, as usual," Snape slid a condescending look to Granger.  "… Miss Granger did have her information correct.  Polyjuice is the ultimate deception and distortion, it betrays our most reliable source of information as humans, that being our sight."  Snape rolled his eyes at the confused looks popping up on his students blank faces.  "If you're too dense to understand that, you don't fully deserve the opportunities Polyjuice has to offer when used for the right causes."

Snape snapped his fingers, drained of patience.  "Lab partners are now being assigned, sit with your partner and attempt to find a way not to fail this assignment," he intoned dismissively.

The list began to magically write itself on the blackboard as Snape retreated in a billowing wake of black cloak to his desk in the far corner of the room.  Gasps of disgust and squeals of excitement emitted themselves randomly as Draco's peers discovered who their lab partners for the next month would be.

But Draco wasn't really paying attention.

An evil smile twisted its way onto his face, and his eyes roamed Virginia Weasley's heavenly body as she sauntered to the front of the classroom to collect her syllabus.

_Fully deserve the opportunities?_  His smirk magnified.  _He most certainly did._


	2. Chapter 2: Longing

I know, I know, it's taken me ridiculously long to update.  But hopefully I'll have my other two stories updated this week too (that'd be _Mutual Healing _and _Engraved in Eternity _– check them out).  It's spring break, so I have to stop pretending I have a life and actually update. =)  I hope you enjoy this.  Next chappie will be out MUCH SOONER, I hope.  Bug me, please, it'll give me incentive: **xangelicfirex@yahoo.com**

AIM: xfire Angeliquex

Wow, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this story! This is very exciting; I had no idea so many people would like it.  Much thanks to: Eria, Vimy, bethany wood, Jeru, candy14710, niiri, Alice28, Midnight Mistress, moonlightandroses, Do Me Malfoy (I love your username, btw), Katie27, and Kaitie.  Special thanks to my amazing _Engraved in Eternity _cowriter, Offwhite, and Kjata (my ever faithful reviewer!) and the very cool reviwer, interested.  I hope you got my email.

Allright, and since y'all are so eager for this next chappie, here it is!

Chapter 2: Longing 

She had been watching the door for almost fifteen minutes now.

She was vaguely aware of the happy chatter around her.

_Where is he?  Class started thirty minutes ago…_

Her head was spinning with the pure, hungry longing she was consumed with whenever he was around.

She sighed and turned away from the door to smile warmly at Colin, who was happily fabricating a mini-broomstick out of rubber-bands.  _Where could he be?_

Virginia Weasley had rushed into Advanced Potions today just as the bell rang; she was eager as always to be prompt for her favourite class of the day.  Admittedly, it wasn't her favourite _academic _class (although she did have a knack for potions).  And she certainly didn't enjoy it because of the teacher.  _Greasy wanker,_ she thought with revulsion.  No … she loved Advanced Potions because of the class.  The students.  _One_ student in particular, as a matter of fact.

_And he's quite late today,_ she thought, pursing her lips in slight annoyance.

She had worked her fingers to the bone (and several wands to the hair) last year to pass fifth year, sixth year and sixth year accelerated Potions by the exam time, so that she could take Advanced Potions in her this year in sixth form.  Colin Creevey, her best mate, had even volunteered to undergo the strenuous process of learning with her.  Many a burnt cauldron compounded Professor Snape's rage as the two of them worked through pages and pages of dull recipes late at night last year.  All so that she could have one class with _him_ this year.  It was his last year at Hogwarts; and she had decided it was absolutely imperative they have some forced time together.

So after she had walked into Potions right on time today, kissing up to old Snape with a winning smile, she had found her seat and promptly started worrying as to why Harry wasn't there.  Colin, ever the supporter, simply laughed and continued with his stupid rubber-band creations.  

Finally, after Snape (or rather, Hermione) had finished a very dry lecture on the Polyjuice Potion, _he_ sauntered into class in all his shining glory.

He flicked a pass towards Snape's desk, running a hand through his tangled black locks.  His bright emerald eyes shimmered mischievously behind those silly black glasses.  Ginny had found she could lose herself in those eyes.  

Harry Potter.

He sauntered down the aisle coolly, flashing smiles to his housemates and grinning at Hermione, who was frowning at his tardiness.  Ginny managed to retrieve herself from her half-melted state enough to scoot over, making room for him in the rare case that stars had aligned and he would sit next to her.  She smoothed her hair, desperately hoping she looked halfway decent.  Desperately hoping he might notice her.

But he just walked right past, ignoring the space she had created for him, ignoring the forlorn gaze she sent his way.  All he did was send her a big-brotherly wink before sliding into the seat behind her next to her brother and Hermione.

It was enough to send a girl over the edge.

So, lab partners having been assigned, she was forced to live with the knowledge that he was behind her for the length of the whole, rotten, bloody two-hour class.  By the time the final bell rung, she had developed a frightening paranoia that perhaps she had something in her hair or some unattractive object stuck to her back.  It would be typical for the gods to mock her like that.

She rushed out of the classroom, not even bothering to stay for the extra suck-up conversation she usually forced herself to have with Snape after his class.  She pressed herself to the wall, hugging her books tightly to her chest after frantically swiping at her back (just to be sure) and prayed to every god she could think of that he would just walk by.  

But of course not.

His clear, ringing laugh echoed through the dungeons, and it was all she could do to wipe the ridiculous dreamy smile off her face before he rounded the door.  His beautiful eyes found her in the shadows, and he smiled happily.

"Hey Gin!  I can't believe we're doing Polyjuice, can you?  Hectic, eh?  After what me and Ron did second year!"  He laughed again and elbowed her playfully.  Subconsciously, she realized she was probably gawking like a fool again, but honestly, she couldn't care less.

"Ron and _I_, Harry, Ron and _I_," scolded Hermione.  He rolled his eyes at her.  All of this completely riveted Ginny.

"Yea, hectic," she said dreamily.

He gave her a confused look, then winked playfully at her.  Damn that wink.  "Still can't believe you made Advanced Potions this year.  Bloody bright you are.  Someone in the family had to get the brains," Harry said innocently as understanding began to dawn on the giant redhead next to him.

"Hey!"  Ron said angrily.

But Ginny barely noticed.  Her world had faded away until only Harry, her beautiful Anthony, held center stage.  If only she were Cleopatra.

Harry had never even stopped walking, and as he continued on he said, "Make sure you bring those cookies your Mum sent you this morning to the party tonight! Vat's celebrating … something or other tonight … but you knew that right?  Oh, Dean, over here mate, about tomorrow's game …"

Just like that.  He would never notice her.  She was nothing more than her brother's little sister.

And if it mattered at all, no, she did not know that Parvati was having a party tonight.  No one told her anything.  She huffed angrily before slapping herself mentally and beginning her psychoanalysis of the 'conversation' she had just had with Harry.

Colin strolled up to her.  He'd been waiting for her by the door to Potions for the duration of the painfully short encounter, the sweetheart.  A small smile crept over his lips as he approached her and relieved her of the books in her arms, awaiting the imminent self-criticism.

Ginny was more than ready to comply.  She rolled her eyes in exasperation with herself and threw her hands in the air.  "Could I have looked like any more of a bloody schoolgirl?  He must think I'm mentally retarded!"  She ranted angrily.  Pausing, she clasped her hands in front of her chest and fluttered her eyelashes stereotypically.  "Yea, hectic," she intoned in a highpitched voice.  She dropped her hands abruptly and rolled her eyes again.  "I am such a bloody_ idiot_!"

Colin laughed softly and patted his friend on the back.  "You're not an idiot, love.  If he would just open his eyes and see the stunning, redheaded beauty hanging on his every word, he might just keel over.  He's the bloody idiot, if you ask me!"

Ginny snorted ever-so-unattractively and punched Colin in the arm.  "Gee, thanks.  Stunning redheaded beauty my arse …"  She twirled a piece of the substance in question around her smallest finger, a habit of hers.  "What do you think, Caz?  I'm thinking maybe I should go blonde… Harry seemed to be completely taken with Lavendar during lunch last week …"

Colin looked at her incredulously before shaking his head.  "You're the only person I've ever heard of who's that freakishly stalkish.  And no.  Never, never, never go blonde.  Never."  He shuddered in dramatic disgust.

Ginny chuckled and told Colin she'd be right back.  As she turned to head for the loo though, she felt someone's eyes on her back.

Her eyes darkened with hatred and she turned and glowered back at her follower.  Malfoy.

The prick had stared at her all through Potions, and she was beginning to get the threatening feeling that the aristocratic bastard was planning something truly evil for her specifically.  After the Sorting Ceremony this year, the boy had made it his personal duty to send her the most seething stares humanity had ever witnessed and attack her with the most disgracing invectives possible.  In fact, right after that first supper in the Great Hall he had sought her out, goons in tow, and verbally torn her down like no other.  Malfoy had never even acknowledged she existed before!  

Prat.  

And there he was, standing with a posture that declared he owned the ground he walked on, be it Hogwarts itself.  He stood flanked by Crabbe and Goyle and a gaggle of Slytherin females falling over themselves for a millisecond of his time.  But strangely (or disturbingly), he acted totally oblivious to everything around him accept _her_, staring at her down the long corridor that led to the Potions dungeon like she was the only person on the whole goddamn planet.  Stared at her like she was the sole cause of all his problems, the pebble in his polished, perfect shoe.  Stared at her like he was … hungry.  

Merlin, how he pissed her off.

She tucked her flaming hair behind her ears and stormed off to the loo after a brief staring contest with the Prince of Slytherin.  Regaining her calm, she tried to convince herself to brush it off.   Instead, her mind meandered its way back around to its favourite topic … those emerald green eyes …


End file.
